Specialty cosmetics brushes are provided for a variety of specific cosmetics and application techniques. While having the right tool for the job is always a boon, some persons may find it costly in terms of storage and money to keep a large number of brushes. The present invention seeks to address this by providing a removable brush head. The removable brush head allows for a user to easily swap out the right brush head for the right job. Further benefits of the removable brush head included easier cleaning (when separated from the handle), which is important for the maintenance and continued functionality of any good cosmetics brush. The present invention is not restricted to removable brush heads: in some embodiments may be permanently affixed to the handle, still providing the benefits of a unique shaped handle and brush head. A magnetic insert within the handle helps to hold the brush head in place, while also allowing for the present invention to be secured to a metallic base. A further benefit of the magnet is the neutralization of static that often occurs in brushes.
The present invention consists of a rounded brush handle which would be made of wood or manmade material for easy application, comfort, and convenience of cosmetics. The brush head ideally uses natural or synthetic hairs. The present invention would be used with beauty or skin care products including those used for arts and special effects. This provides easy cleaning and care for the brush head. The present invention is also provided with an ergonomic shape which improves user comfort. The specifics of the present invention are subsequently addressed in more detail.